Al noveno año
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: [ADAPTACIÓN]. Hace nueve años que intenta olvidarlo, hasta que el fantasma vuelve a aparecer en el único lugar que no conoce. Trunks x Goten.


**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son de Akira Toriyama. Yo hago esto porque tengo demasiado que decir sobre _esto_.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia la subí a esta plataforma, originalmente, para el fandom de Junjou Romantica (específicamente Junjou Egoist), pero no sé qué me pasó: la edité, la corregí un poquito y la planteé en este fandom. Sé que no tiene sentido "reciclar" historias, pero quise ver cómo quedaba en Trunks y en Goten, y creo que funciona. Si no lo creen así, ahorrense el mal rato y pasen de largo. Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia.

* * *

 **AL NOVENO AÑO**

* * *

—Te veré volver—

* * *

 **«Y nos tropezamos donde no había ni una sola piedra»**

* * *

El bar está en silencio, sorprendentemente. Los únicos sonidos tenues existentes son los vasos de vidrio y el ir y venir de los pasos del barman. Es irritante. La soledad le persigue a todas partes y la desdicha se ríe detrás de él.

Hace mucho tiempo que siente todo irremediablemente lejano. La realidad desnuda se le hace esquiva, todo está perturbado por esa risa que conoce demasiado bien. Sabe que está loco, que nada de lo que piensa tiene sentido, pero su locura se vuelve real cuando detrás de él, un fantasma aparece.

No hay nada más que ruido acompañándolo, su miserable trago (caro, barato; todo le sabía igual) y los hielos que bailan dentro del vaso. Nada de eso le llama la atención, esos fenómenos son demasiado cotidianos para una mente como la suya, que raya en lo obseso. Excepto el fantasma que toma forma humana para perturbar su desolado presente, ese que se sienta a su lado en el bar, que pide un whisky con dos hielos y que le sonríe. La sonrisa del fantasma se le hace tan dulce que es imposible que pueda recordar algo parecido, entre sus recuerdos no hay nada dulce. Sólo vacío.

Y esa sonrisa no está vacía.

Es dulce, pero falsa. Y la desdicha vuelve a reír a sus espaldas.

Un sorbo a su trago, el alcohol resbala por su garganta hasta quemar toda sensibilidad. Duele que se formen cicatrices dentro.

—Tanto tiempo, Trunks—Le dice, y de entre sus labios relucen los dientes que en tantas ocasiones mordieron su piel. La voz, tétrica para él, no lo asusta, pero su corazón salta incontrolablemente por el miedo. Sus ojos ya lo conocen demasiado como para asustarse, ya son demasiado viejos y maduros como para sorprenderse. Sin embargo, su corazón sigue siendo inexperto, nuevo, como un recién nacido. Por eso sigue enamorado.

—Goten—Responde, entonces, sin mirarlo. Detrás, la música parece ser una orquesta infernal mucho más descifrable ahora. La voz de Goten lo embellece todo, incluso las voces nefastas que le gritan inmundicias en el interior de su cabeza, en lo más profundo de sus miedos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le pregunta, y la respuesta es evidente ante los ojos negros. Salta a la vista cómo está Trunks, la fiera a la que aprendió a domar a través de la más inaudita paciencia, de eterno ceño fruncido y actitud bonachona. Ahora no quedaba nada de eso, sólo un ente fuera de lugar, que no pertenece a ningún sitio, que deambula y que es extranjero en cualquier lugar del universo.

—Desafortunadamente, normal—Responde. Goten no lo recuerda tan ambiguo, pero todavía es capaz de revelarse ante él esa actitud defensiva, como si siempre escondiera algo, como si se trajera algo entre las manos, entre las sombras y el corazón —. ¿Y tú?

—No muy diferente.

Trunks aún no lo mira, no es capaz de sostener la mirada del hombre que lo dejó destruido luego de haberlo llevado al cielo con cada beso, cada caricia, cada demostración de afecto. Trunks no soporta a los traidores, y Goten lo traicionó. Por eso no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, porque todo lo que le ha costado nueve años enterrar, revivirá como un muerto, sin permiso ni piedad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunta, simplemente, a Goten.

—Vine a verte.

Trunks tiembla, pero no lo demuestra. Goten jamás se percata de eso que sólo él puede provocarle; una ensalada de sentires que lejos están de traerle paz al corazón de quien dice amar tanto hasta el punto de tornarse insoportable.

—Muy astuto venir hasta aquí.

—Sé que vienes siempre. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué vienes aquí?

Trunks suelta una risa amarga mientras gira insistentemente su vaso, ya casi vacío. Su espalda está encorvada, sus piernas separadas.

Y responde, abriendo su putrefacto corazón.

—Porque es el único lugar que me recuerda a ti que no me destroza el alma.

—De todos, elegiste el peor para recordarme.

—Todos los demás me hacen añorarte, Goten. No me voy a permitir añorar el pasado.

—Venir aquí te hace añorarme.

—Te equivocas—Da el último sorbo a su trago para luego pedir otro, exactamente el mismo—. Este lugar me recuerda la única razón por la que debo odiarte. Y lo hace bastante bien.

Goten frunce el ceño como si no entendiera nada. Lamentablemente, conoce demasiado bien a Trunks como para decir tal cosa.

—O más bien, lo hacía, hasta ahora.

Su voz se apaga de apoco, como si por fin cayera rendido en esa lucha que arrastra hace nueve años. Finalmente, el destino había ganado, y la desdicha reía a carcajadas detrás de él, mofándose de su desgracia.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, no son capaces de abrir la boca de ahí en más, porque el pasado es demasiado cruel, demasiado insoportable. Si abrían la boca serían capaces de mandar todo al diablo por una eterna última vez juntos. Así debía ser. Así debió ser siempre.

Pero Goten se había equivocado, y Trunks jamás lo perdonó.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —Le pregunta entonces él, sin poder resistirse a conocerlo más aún de lo que ya lo conocía, ese capítulo en la vida de Trunks en el que Goten no existía. Trunks se muerde el labio, porque el pasado lo seduce para que vuelva a relucir entre los dos, ese pasado maravilloso lleno de felicidad, que Goten había destruido.

—Nos separamos hace cinco años, ella se quedó con la casa, el auto, los hijos, hasta con el gato—Movió la cabeza brevemente al recordar a su minino, el único ser que había estado con él desde siempre. Desde ese siempre que Goten comenzó luego de irse.

—Lo lamento—Responde, más como una pregunta para sí mismo.

—Ya…

Los hielos vuelven a girar dentro del vaso.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Estoy con alguien—Trunks se permite volver a ser él mismo, con voz pedante delante de Goten, con una sonrisa que intenta mostrar una plena felicidad que, como lo ha sido hace nueve años, es falsa.

—¿Y quién es el desafortunado? —Goten reluce un tinte irónico en su voz dulce que Trunks le ha oído muy pocas veces.

—No lo conoces—Vuelve a beber, el vaso vuelve a vaciarse. Igual que él—, pero puedo decirte que, al menos, es más afortunado que tú.

—Tener que soportarte a ti no es ninguna clase de fortuna—Y cuánto se miente a sí mismo, cuánto le grita dentro el corazón que deje de torturarlo así, porque frente a él está su único dueño, pero el orgullo es demasiado fuerte, demasiado rojo, es algo que resplandece con una horrible luz que los ciega a ambos.

—Pero está conmigo. Eso lo hace más afortunado que tú.

Un golpe terrible. Fue así como su corazón dejó de latir. Había muerto de desdicha, como los ojos de Trunks que morían segundo a segundo.

—¿Y si me vuelves a hacer sentir afortunado una vez más?

Pero aún puede llorar, porque su alma sigue viva.

—¿De verdad lo quieres?

Goten asiente quedamente, paseando sus pupilas por Trunks, quien no se atreve a mirarlo.

—Mientes.

Ambos se ríen.

—Tú también—Dice Goten. Sabe cuándo le está mintiendo, aun cuando no puede mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es cierto—Admite Trunks, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por mentir—. Estuve con alguien, más bien.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —Goten frunce el ceño un poco. Sus ojos negros brillan más que nunca.

—Terminé odiándolo.

Sonríe, engreído. Trunks odia a todo el mundo, menos a él.

—Como a ella.

—Como a ella. —Repite Trunks.

—Ni siquiera pudiste hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por quererlos.

—No me quedaban fuerzas para nada desde que tú te fuiste—Y es entonces cuando Trunks por fin lo mira, aún con el peso en sus espaldas y con sus ojeras tristes que gritaban dolor. Los ojos de Trunks estaban más grises que azules, casi como los de un muerto en vida. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida como para pensar que se mantenía saludable, pero a Goten no le importó nada de eso. Lo miraba, sí, y lo miraba igual que siempre. Él le había devuelto el color y la esperanza, espantando a las voces y a la enfermedad.

—¿Ni para perdonarme?

—No—Un nuevo sorbo a su vaso. Ya está vacío—. No puedo perdonarte porque no tendría ningún sentido.

—Que me perdones no cambiaría nada, ¿no es así? —dice Goten abandonando la sonrisa.

—Exactamente, porque tengo nada para ofrecerte, no tengo nada a lo que puedas aferrarte.

—Y, sin embargo, te amo.

—Te amo—Repite Trunks en tono burlón, como si no le creyera. Goten descifró inmediatamente que lo repetía porque, en realidad, él también lo amaba.

Pero amarse se quedaba corto entre todas sus locuras. Había demasiadas heridas entre ambos, tantas, que el amor moriría antes de curarlas a todas.

Hacía falta otra vida.

Y Goten no hacía falta en ese bar, pero Trunks sí.

Por eso era hora de separarse y volverse a encontrar nueve años más tarde, cuando Trunks le haya desgraciado la vida a otro ser vacío, cuando lo hayan dejado en la ruina otra vez. Entonces aparecerá Goten para llenar sus ojos de ese amor desquiciado que lo mantiene en pie, alejado de la muerte, pero lejos de la vida también.

Goten no hacía falta en ese equilibrio tortuoso. No hacía falta en el camino de Trunks. No por ahora, no durante nueve años más.

—Vete, Goten—Agacha la mirada hacia algún punto perdido, mientras todo a su alrededor retoma la acción. El ruido, las voces en su cabeza, el asco por todo lo que ve.

Unos cuantos segundos, Goten se queda mirándolo. Está tan delgado que piensa que es imposible que se pueda mantener en pie. Está tan frágil que sólo quiere abrazarlo, lo extraña y lo desea tanto que sólo quiere besarlo posesivamente hasta adueñarse de todo lo que le queda, esa Nada que tanto defiende.

Pero sólo puede decirle una sola palabra, la más dolorosa de todas.

—Adiós—Y se pone de pie hacia la salida. Trunks no le dice nada y no vuelve a mirarlo, su posición sigue siendo la misma: la encorvada y delgada espalda que no le dice nada. Goten lo mira desde la puerta, allá donde un cabello lila, opaco, le censura la sonrisa más bella de todas—Adiós, mi amor—Y desaparece.

Trunks escucha eso último, como si se lo hubiera susurrado al oído. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo así de cerca, como en su intuición? ¿Por qué había tenido miedo de decírselo mientras lo miraba? ¿Por qué fue cobarde?

Entonces llora, expulsa por sus ojos todo lo que no ha llorado en nueve años, porque el pasado volvió con fuerza a aplastarlo. Porque lo añora, extraña que le diga palabras dulces al oído, que bese sus labios y tome sus manos.

Pero Goten le había temido. Y Trunks había sido cobarde también.

Las voces continuaron hablando entre sus recuerdos, ensuciándolo todo. Otra vez Goten lo había abandonado, otra vez Trunks volvía a encontrarse solamente con sus voces, su odio, y su eterna enfermedad.

El vaso vacío se llenó de alcohol de nuevo. Sus ojos comenzaron a vaciarse.

Jamás se vaciarían del todo, porque aún estaba vivo. Porque aún estaba enamorado.

Lo estaría siempre, sus voces lo sabían. Goten estará, por nueve años más, a kilómetros de sus huesudas manos.

* * *

 **~ F I N ~**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales** :_

 _No hay mucho que decir. La verdad, subo esta adaptación a modo de una pequeña introducción (?). Esta es la clase de historias que me gusta escribir, sin una trama realmente clara y con problemas humanos que los personajes llevan a cuestas. A fin de cuentas, me gusta hacerlos sufrir (?). Se vendrán más historias de ellos en este formato._

 _En fin, gracias por leer._

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
